1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electrooptical apparatus and an electronic device which enable an observer to recognize a projected image three-dimensionally.
2. Related Art
As an example of an electrooptical apparatus which projects an image onto a screen, there is an electrooptical apparatus which enables an observer to recognize a projected image three-dimensionally by alternately displaying different images corresponding to observer's right and left eyes. One of principle systems applied to the electrooptical apparatus of this type is that an observer with polarization glasses observes projected images while two kinds of images are alternately projected. The two kinds of images have polarization axes which are orthogonal to each other. Further, the polarization glasses are configured by arranging polarization plates having polarization directions corresponding to each of the images on the left and right sides. With this system, images each of which is taken into each of the left and right eyes by the observer are synthesized in the brain so that the observer can recognize the projected images three-dimensionally.
For example, JP-A-7-270780 discloses a technique by which a stereoscopic image is color-displayed by providing a polarization switching device on each of three liquid crystal panels. In the technique, the three liquid crystal panels correspond to red (R), green (G) and blue (B), respectively.
Display lights of which polarization axes have been previously made aligned is required to be transmitted through a device for switching the polarization axes in order to project two kinds of images having polarization axes which are orthogonal to each other. In JP-A-7-270780, the display lights are formed by combining optical components from the three liquid crystal panels. Therefore, a plurality of devices for switching polarization axes are required to be arranged according to the number of the liquid crystal panels. This causes a problem that the number of parts constituting an electrooptical apparatus is increased resulting in increase in manufacturing cost and the product size. In addition, there is also a problem that it is difficult to preferably perform synchronization control where operation timings of the liquid crystal panels and the devices for switching polarization axes are suitably controlled because there are a plurality of devices for switching polarization axes.